I. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of mobile support structures and, in particular, to a mobile structure for machines and machines mounted on a work bench.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many machines, such as table saws, grinders, lathes, drill presses, etc., are mounted on table-type structures which rest on the floor of the workplace. Both in industry and in the home, there usually is not sufficient workspace for independent set up and use of several different types of machines. Therefore, when a machine is not being used, it is often desirable to move it to a storage location or to any other location where it will not interfere with the operation of another machine. Alternately, a machine like a table saw may be stored in a garage and it may be desirable to move the machine out of the garage for use to prevent sawdust from permeating the entire interior of the garage.
To alleviate this problem, some manufacturers of these types of machines provide wheels which give them the desired degree of mobility. However, many of these machines do not have wheels making them difficult, and sometimes impossible to be moved by a single person.
The invention is a mobile support for a machine or a worktable on which a machine is mounted permitting the machine to be moved from place to place as desired.